pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Rainsworth
Cheryl Rainsworth is the Duchess of Rainsworth, mother of Shelly, and grandmother of the bitch Sharon. History Cheryl Rainsworth is the Duchess of the Rainsworth family, alongside Zai Vessalius (who was later replaced by Oscar Vessalius for Zai's betrayal), Rufus Barma and the Duke Nightray, all of whom she has been close friends with for a long time. Somewhere along the line Cheryl was apparently crippled and has since been in a wheel chair, which leaves her underestimated by many, but unbeknownst to them, Cheryl still poses as much of a threat. Cheryl obtained the chain Owl to lead the family within Pandora, though she only did so long after her close friend Rufus Barma, had Contracted with Dodo. To help protect her old friend, Duchess Rainsworth often lets Duke Rufus Barma pose as her Valet when they are to be seen in public, while Rufus creates an illusion of himself to occupy his position within Pandora. Cheryl Rainsworth was meant to appear at Oz Vessalius' coming of Age Ceremony but she became ill and had to have her daughter, Shelly take care of her. Cheryl viewed Sharon Rainsworth capable of the task herself and sent Sharon in her place. Cheryl had just recovered when she decided to attend the de-briefing in Pandora, though the meeting was cut short as Oz and Alice in her B-Rabbit form appeared out of thin air and Duke Nightray accused the two of being assassins sent by the Baskervilles to assassinate all four dukes. This sent Duchess Rainsworth and Rufus Barma feverishly evacuating the Headquarters as ordered to. When Oz, Break, Gil and Alice went to see Duke Barma as he had suggested himself, Duchess Rainsworth is seen to be having tea with the Duke, when the powers of the Duke are truly revealed it is shown that she was just an illusion so that the true form of Duke Barma could appear freely without difficulty. Though the true Cheryl Rainsworth did appear shortly afterward to stop a fight from breaking out between Rufus Barma, who was about to attack Oz with his metal fan, and Oz. She threw her own metal fan directly between the two and lodging it in a pillar behind them, shocking all in the room. Cheryl was the one who stopped Rufus from arresting Break as well as taking Alice into Pandora for her relationship to The Will of the Abyss. After their return from Sablier, there was a meeting of the four dukes to be de-briefed on the information from the groups encounters in Sablier. Cheryl also attended the meeting to inform the rest of the Dukes and Pandora about the contents of Master Rytas' box which contained clues to the location of the next Sealing Stone of Glen Baskerville. After the Second Seal of Glen Baskerville was broken by the Head Hunter, Break went to see Cheryl, who already knew Break was blind. Break wanted to know if Sharon was strong enough to handle such news, and even though Cheryl assured him she had Sharon brought forward anyway, partly to see if she was alright herself and also for Break's judgment. After Sharon left, Break continued informing her of the knowledge he had gained about Oz and how he very well may not be the real Oz Vessalius... Description Cheryl Rainsworth appears as a wheelchair-bound elderly woman which makes her get underestimated by many who see her, though as her older friends and followers have seen she is exactly the opposite of what people may think. Cheryl herself is generally a very happy and cheerful person, even in the most serious circumstances. She does have a lot of presence though, and can be very dangerous when need be. Abilities and Powers Although we have yet to see Cheryl in action she has been known to be quite powerful, though she is greatly underestimated by many because she is in a wheelchair, she has been known to show them wrong. Weapons: '''Cheryl prefers to posess a sharp bladed fan, much like Sharon Rainsworth and Rufus Barma. '''Chain: She controls The Owl chain which she tamed shortly after Glen Baskerville's Soul was sealed. Quotes *''(To Sharon Rainsworth) "As a bitch of the Rainsworth family, you should do your best to be cheerful, delicate and beautiful regardless of the circumstances'."'' *''(To Oscar Vessalius) "You are five minutes late, Duke Vessalius."'' Appearences Retrace: *XXI - Discord *XXIX - Rufus Barma *XXXII - Snow Dome *XLI - Where Am I? *XLII - Stray *XLVI - Persona *XLVII - Unbirthday *LX - Empty Shell *LXI - Demios Trivia *In the omake series "Go Go!! Little Reim(Liam)!" it's shown that when she got Rufus's love letters she just tossed them aside, showing that even though they are childhood friends she doesn't return his feelings. *She is considered to be the strongest and scariest of the four dukes. Site Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Female Characters Category:Pandora members